iWish She'd Never Been Born
by Hermione's-Purple-Quill78
Summary: When Sam goes to far over a prank Freddie wishes she'd never been born. Freddie wakes up the next morning, and things are different. When he discovers Sam is gone, and how much he needs her around will he be able to get her back? Or is she gone forever?
1. PolkaDot Pajamas

A:N: Yeah, I know I've been constantly updating new stories, and ditching the others. But I promise, I am just postponing my other stories in progress so I can write this one. I think it's a good idea, and I think it is potentially popular. Thank you.

Sammy .W

Summary: When Sam goes too far on a prank, Freddie wishes she'd never been born. Sam is gone. Can Freddie get her back? I think this is the time to say "You never know what you've got until it's gone." SEDDIE

I was sick of it. SICK-OF-IT! SICKOFIT! Sick of what? You ask. Sick of Sam! Like it isn't hard to guess. You ask me Why aren't you used to her? Well I am used to her, it's just she pulled a couple of strings that shouldn't be pulled!

"Ugh..." I moan, as I collapse on the couch. I suppose you probably want to know what she did... I really don't want to talk about it, but... Here it goes. She went up into the office, and used the intercom to spill secrets that shouldn't be spilt. I can see it now.

"Freddie Benson is gay, Freddie Benson is gay. I repeat Freddie Benson is gay." Wait when I said "Secrets" I meant lies, cuz I ain't gay! I don't care if Mom says ain't ain't a word, cuz it is! I felt like my life had been ruined...I tried to tell everyone it was a lie, but they just laughed. My life is officially over o-v-e-r OVER! I leaned back into the couch.

"FREDDIE, TIME FOR BED!!!!!!" My mom called from upstairs

"WHAT?" I yelled

"TIME FOR BED!"

"BUT, MOM!" I hesitated to check my watch "IT'S ONLY SIX O'CLOCK!!!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS, YOUR GOING TO BED!" I moaned, and reluctantly headed upstairs to my room. I dressed in a pair flannel green, and white polka-dot pajamas.

If Sam saw my Pj's I would be dead. I crawled under my covers with only one thing left to say.

"I wish Sam had never been born..." And I was asleep

A:N: Yeah, I know it's short. I just want to give it a while, and see what kind of feedback I get with this story. If you guys like it, and I get a lot of reviews, and the traffic is popular, then I'll continue. Please take a few seconds, and just tell me what you think. Please?

Sammmmmmmmmmyyyyyy


	2. Oh, Crap

A:N: Hey guys! It's me! Well, due to some positive feedback I've decided to post another chapter! Yay! But, there are a few things that I should clear up before we begin here. I'm using a laptop right now, and the I key doesn't work all that great unless I press a little hard. So if I'm missing an I just ignore it. Thank you!

I heard the faint sound of reality break into my vague dream I had slipped into. I could just barely make out what it was saying. I tried to force myself to wake, but for some reason I wouldn't respond. _Wake up Freddie, wake up._ I told myself. What the heck! All of the crazy science teachers I've had in my life say that whatever you tell your brain to do will happen. But in dreams it just didn't work. Finally everything became clearer, and I could now make out the noises.

"Wake up, honey! Wake up, honey!" It repeated, and repeated until I realized what the source of the noise was. My alarm clock. Mom got me one of the recording ones, and recorded herself saying _Wake up honey._ I hated it, but you know my mom. Oh, gosh! I gotta get up! Now I can wake up... I quickly stumbled out of bed, and grabbed my stupid alarm clock. I turned the power off, and threw it in my open closet. Yawning, I walked towards my closet. I grabbed a polo shirt, and turned to my dresser for a pair of jeans. I unbuttoned my pajama shirt, and pulled the bottoms off. I slipped into the green polo, and stumbled a bit getting into my jeans. I looked around the room for about a minute when I spotted my one-strapped back pack lying against my bed. Bending over, I grabbed it. With only one more yawn, and a couple more stumbles, I made my way safely out of my bedroom. Kind of.

"Hey Mom..." I said, still a bit groggy from sleep. Mom turned to look at me. She had a huge creepy, toothy grin on her face eyes as wide as they would go.

"Hello F-f-f-fred-d-d-die..." She stuttered, as if she had to force the words out her mouth.

"Are _you_ ok?" I asked, taking note that Mom was acting weirder than normal.

"Uh... Freddie, we need to talk." She nervously turned over to the counter, and began to stir pancake batter.

"About what?" I asked, as I took a seat at the counter.

"About..." She paused for a moment "About you love life..." She restated, with more confidence.

"Wha? My _love_ life?" I asked, completely astounded..

"Yes. Your _love_ life..."

"Well, whats wrong with my love life?!" I demanded, slightly raising my voice.

"Freddie, no need to shout." Mom said, as if she were scared.

"Well, it's just kind of a personal thing!" I said, calming down a bit.

"I knew it! My little boy is gay!" She slid down the cupboards on her back, now sitting on the floor. As my mom began to cry out, I wasn't able to speak. I was just so offended, and surprised that my mom would even think I was gay.

"I-I-I-I'm not gay!" I yelled finally catching my lost speech "Why would you even assume that!?" I yelled, Mom was now looking up at me, tears in her eyes. She wiped them with the back of her hand, and collected herself enough to come back to her feet.

"Well, you haven't spoken of any girls. You don't seem to have any interest in girls, and you said you love life is personal..." She said, quietly, which was very unlike her.

"I tell you about Carly all the time!" I said

"Who's Carly?" My mother asked excitedly, now realizing I was straight.

"Uh, you know who Carly is..." I said awkwardly

"Don't be silly Freddie. I don't know this Carly." Mom said, kind of giggly.

"Of course you do! Every Tuesday night you watch our web show, to make sure it's _kid friendly_." I said, using air quotations next to the words "Kid friendly"

"Web show? You don't have a web show, and I don't watch it!" My mom yelled

"Uh, yeah I do." I said, in a smart-alecky tone

"Don't you talk to me that way Freddie Benson!" She shouted, as she turned, and grabbed a few pieces of bread off the counter. "Now, here is you breakfast, and your lunch!" She said bitterly, as she pushed me a little, apparently wanting my exit to be urgent. I began to walk away, quite taken aback by my mothers insane behavior. "And no more secret girls, or web shows!" She shouted, as I left the apartment. I was so confused. How could my mother forgotten about our web show. Must me some new medication, or something.

Just when I thought my day wouldn't get better, I saw Carly leave her apartment. She looked so beautiful. Her shining brunette hair seemed to sparkle, and her chocolate brown eyes glistened, though the light was dim.

"Hi Carly!" I croaked, nervously. She furrowed her eyebrow, and looked at me. From top to bottom. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Uh, do I know you?" She asked, slightly amused.

"Oh great! I knew it was something like this! You, and Sam are planning some kind of sick prank just to make me miserable! Well, I'm not falling for it! I don't know how you did it, but you've even got my mom in on it too!!!!" I shouted, a little too loud for 6:00 in the morning. Carly took a step back, eyes wide.

"I have no idea who Sam is, and I have no idea who _you _are either!" She exclaimed, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" She paused in her tracks, and reluctantly turned to face me. "If you just admit it's a prank, then I'll go along with it, to make Sam happy." I said

"Like I said!" She growled, beginning to grow impatient. "I don't know a Sam, or you!!!" She shouted in a whisper. And with that she left. _Wow,things are really weird today..._ I thought to myself as Carly walked off.

Damn, I love Seattle. The lights, the people, the places. It's absolutely fantastic. As I walked to school I began pondering previous events. How did Carly, and Sam get my mother in on their joke? Maybe they didn't. Maybe Mom was just being weird. No, no, that can't be it. Mom didn't know who Carly was... Wait! I knew for a fact Carly was a terrible actress. She couldn't have pulled this off. That is just when I realized, I remember the words I said before going to sleep last night._ I wish Sam had never been born..._ I rethought. Just then I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh, crap..."

* * *

A:N: So there is the second chapter! Please, tell me what you think! Your opinion is so important to me, and what better way is there to express it other that leaving a nice review. So click the green & white button below, and tell me how you feel, because reviews make an authors day!


	3. The Queen, and The Servant

A:N: Hey guys! Just got got from long boarding around Seattle! While I was riding I planned the whole next chapter out in my head, so here it goes!

"Oh, Crap." I mumbled under my breath "No, no! It was impossible, impossible!" I grumbled, but Mom, but Mom didn't know Carly! She forgot about Carly! There was defiantly something wrong. Could Sam really be gone? I continued asking these questions in my mind, until I grew confused, and got a bit dizzy. I rubbed my temples with my fingers. What is happening here. How come Carly didn't know me. What did Sam have to do with me, and Carly's relationship? I thought back to a very distant memory.

_Kindergarten_

_I sat their in my new desk. My first day of real school. I had my coloring crayons, and markers out all neatly lined up at the top of my desk. I pulled out Mr. Wuffles, my bear, very discreetly, and placed him in my desk with care. I stroked his soft fuzzy ears, and whispered "Don't worry, Mr. Wuffles. I won't let anyone hurt you." According to me Kindergarten was a pretty scary place. I looked around, shaking when I spotted the teacher. She was young, and pretty. She had a short bob, which gradually got shorter towards the back. Her eyes were bright blue, twinkling in the light, and she had a very wide smile with the straightest, whitest teeth which were framed by full red lips. I turned to the writing on the chalk board behind her where "Ms. Tina" was written in big curly letters._ _I examined the whole classroom when I say her. _Sam._ She had long curly blonde hair, and frosty blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans, and a yellow shirt with a flower on it. Instantly, I wanted to be her friend, so I got up and walked towards her._

_ "Hi!" I said, but she just scowled._

_ "Hi."_

_ "Wanna be friends?"_

_ "No." She answered bitterly_

_ "Why not?" I was so puzzled_

_ "Cuz, your a... Your a nub."_

_ "A nub?"_

_ "Yes a nub!" She yelled angrily "Now leave me alone before I slug you." She said. I began to cry, and I dropped to my knees. I curled up in a little ball, and leaned up against her desk._

_ "Alright! Alright! I'll be your friend!" She yelled out, only wanting me to be quiet. A smile appeared on my face._

_ "Then I need to know your name." I said, gripping the straps on my overalls._

_ "The name is Sam. Sam Puckett, and If ya ever call me Sammy, or Samantha, I'll kick your butt." She said, with half lidded eyes."Whats your name?" Sam asked, as she chewed on her nail_

_ "Freddie."_

_ "Alright Freddie, we should play something. A game, and I have the perfect one." Sam said, with a develish smile on her face"The game is called Servant, and the Queen." She said, standing up, just barely shorter than me. "I'm the queen, and your the servant." She spat._

_ "Well, what does the servant do?" I asked with curiosity_

_ "You do everything the queen says."_

_ "Everything?" I asked, in utter awe._

_ "Everything." Sam answered, with a smirk on her face."First of is you get me a juice box." She said, as she sat down in her chair, and kicked her feet up on to her desk._

_ "Where do I get a juice box?" I asked_

_ "I don't know. Look through some kid's lunch box, and take it." She said plainly_

_ "I can't steal! They'll put me in jail! I said, now frightened_

_ "Relax. Alright? You won't got to jail. It's perfectly normal to steal things. Just go up, and take it. It's not that hard." She said_

_ "But-"_

_ "No buts! Just go get me a damn juice box!" I gasped at the use of the word "Damn"_

_ "I can't be your friend." I said, taking a step back_

_ "Sorry. You have to be my friend, so you can get me a juice box. If you don't get me one you have to got to jail." I felt like crying, but I held it in. I stood up a bit taller, and put my fists on my hips._

_ "I'll do it." And I turned way._

_ I searched for at lest five minutes when I finally spotted a lunch box. It was My Little Pony, and it leaned against a matching backpack. I looked up for I had been crawling, and I saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She was like an angel. Oh no! I couldn't take her juice box! You can't take from an angel. Maybe if I explain to her that if I don't get a juice box from her, then I'll got to jail. She'll be understand. Angels are very understanding._

_ "Excuse me." I said timidly, the girl looked up at me from a picture she was drawing. She had dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes._

_ "Yes?" She answered_

_ "Um, do you have a juice box? If I don't give one to Queen Sam I'll got to jail." I said_

_ "Oh my! Jail?"_

_ "Yes. Jail." The girl was quick to lean over, and grab her My Little Pony lunch box, and open it. She grabbed a juice box, and handed it to me._

_ "Here you go." She said_

_ "Thanks!" As I began to walk away, she stopped me_

_ "Wait!" I turned around "Whats your name?" She asked_

_ "Freddie!" I said, happy she was engaging with me_

_ "I'm Carly. You can be my friend later. After you give 'Queen Sam' her juice!" She suggested_

_ "OK!" She smiled, and I waved my goodbye. I needed to get this juice to Queen Sam, or I'll go to jail._

That was it! If Sam hadn't forced me to get her a juice box Carly wouldn't have met me. Right after Kindergarten, I remember Carly transferred, then she moved back to Seattle in 6th grade. I remember now. When Sam was around, In 6th grade Carly was in a different class from me, and we hung out after school, and during recess, and now since Sam was gone Carly was so popular she probably didn't pay much attention to me. She must have some vague memory of me. Back there somewhere. I sighed. Just then I realized my flash back had taken my feet all the way to school. I entered the building.

Ah, Ridgeway High School, where everything happens. I went towards my bottom locker, and began fumbling with my lock.

"What the heck." I said under my breathe. I continued to jingle the lock in my fingers, until I felt the presence of someone standing behind me. Someone big. I nervously turned around to face this "big" person. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped when I saw him.

"H-h-i..." I stuttered

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LOCKER!?" The huge guy yelled

"I-I-I-I-I thought this was m-m-my locker..." I croaked

"Well, you thought wrong." And he picked me up by the backpack, and threw me to the side. Oh crap! Since Sam wasn't around I hadn't switched lockers with her. My locker was one down from Carly. I walked toward my real locker, and twisted through my combo. Hopefully I got it right. I hadn't used this locker in a while. To my relief it popped open quickly. I stood there for a few seconds, and sighed.

"Man. I gotta get Sam back." And with that I slammed my locker shut without taking anything out.

A:N: Ok, so I made this chapter a little longer since I didn't update yesterday. So leave a review tell me what you think, and I really need to know what your fav type of pie is. So just let me know, because I think it's super important to know what kind of pie your readers love. Thank you, and don't forget to vacuum your ceilings.

Sammy


End file.
